nekoparafandomcom-20200224-history
Nekopara (Video Game)
|developer/s= NEKO WORKs |publisher/s= Sekai Project |platform/s= , , |first_release = Nekopara Vol. 1 December 29th, 2014 |latest_release = Nekopara Vol. 3 May 26th, 2017 }} is a Japanese series developed by NEKO Works and published by Sekai Project. The first game in the series, Nekopara Vol. 1, was released on December 29, 2014. The series is set in a world where humans live alongside catgirls, known as "Nekos," and are able to keep them as pets. The games are fully voiced (except for the protagonist) and use a system called "E-Mote" that allows the in-game characters to be animated, instead of stationary sprites. The scenario was written by Yukijin, and the theme song was written by KOMEWORKS and performed by nao. Official Game Description What's NEKOPARA? Why, it's a cat paradise! Minaduki Kashou, the son of a long line of Japanese confection makers moved out to open his own shop "La Soleil" as a patisserie. But upon moving out, hidden amongst his things were two of the catgirls ("neko"), Chocola and Vanilla, that the family had been raising. When he tried to send them back, they begged and pleaded until he gave in and now they've opened La Soleil together. With two nekos who really, REALLY love their master trying their very best and occasionally failing -- a heartful comedy opens for business! See the Sayori NEKO WORKs’ mascots Chocola and Vanilla like never before, moving, and in full voice on screen. And now with the E-mote System, the characters smoothly move on screen changing expression and poses in countless ways. Gameplay Nekopara is a visual novel series, so therefore the player will read throughout its story. The player has no direct influence nor has any available interaction that will affect the game's outcome. There is only one ending. It also features an e-mote system that makes the characters semi-alive instead of being only stationary sprites. Nekopara Vol. 0 added a new feature where the player can click on characters in-game, to "pet" them. The characters will react in different ways depending on where the player "pets" them. Plot Nekopara Vol. 0 The story revolves around the daily lives of the Minazuki household. Shigure and the catgirls find out that Kashou and their parents have left the house early and they have all day to spend time with each other. Nekopara Vol. 1 Kashou Minazuki is an aspiring chef who moves away from his household to open his own cakeshop called "La Soleil". While he was unpacking, he discovers Chocola and Vanilla, two of the Minazuki's nekos, had stowed themselves in cardboard boxes and were brought along to his shop. The catgirls then try to convince Kashou to let them stay, which they eventually succeeded. The three decided to live together and they ran the Pâtisserie. Throughout the story, Shigure Minazuki, Kashou's younger sister, and the rest of the Minazuki catgirls frequently visit his shop. Nekopara Vol. 2 La Soleil's business is booming and Kashou's household of family Catgirls become waitresses at the pâtisserie shop. Because of their service, the shop is well-known being called "a Cat's Paradise" because of the attractive catgirls working in the bakery. Azuki and Coconut are two catgirl sisters of the bakery where lately, they don't get along very much. They used to be best of sisters when they were young, but now they frequently argue with one another. As Kashou's days of a patisserie goes by, he will learn of the two's concerns and troubles, and eventually bring them back together as a family. Nekopara Vol. 3 One day, Maple remembers a dream that she had a while ago and she sought to achieve that dream. Cinnamon wants to help her out in any way she could, but doesn't know how to. So, Kashou and the girls all step up to help Maple with her dream. Nekopara Vol. 4 Trivia *In May 2016, two years after the first release, the Nekopara series has sold over 500,000 copies *As of August 2017, the series has sold over 1.5 million units.sekaiproject. (2017, Aug 1) Update #24 Storyboards!. Kickstarter. Retrieved Sep 16, 2017. References Category:Pages That Need More Content Category:Nekopara Category:Visual Novels Category:Games